Do I know you?
by Children of Summer
Summary: Alfred's never ceased to surprise Thomas, until one day... he did.
1. Chapter 1

My dear fellows, I hope this rather short story will make you laugh heartily. I wrote it in the early morning so please don't be grumpy if it is not what you wanted to read.

Anyway, have a good reading.

Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

PS. There is going to be the second chapter, in which everything will be explained. If you want me to continue this story, say so.

* * *

'Good Afternon! I am Thomas Barrow, the family's under buttler. How may I help you, madame?'

Thomas was stunned as ever, but his unique ability - to always stay calm - has helped him to get through many hard situations that the impossible Alfred Nugent has so succesfully put him in .

This time, it was so unexpectedly of the later to present something rather ridiculously clever, though…

xXx

It was a very pleasant and dry Friday morning, and nothing could stopped the infamous Thomas Barrow from being absolutely cheeky.

The said awoke, approximately at half past five and was ready to embrace the new day at quarter past six. He was prepared for a nice cup of tea and a fresh newspaper, - he adored the smell of a fresh parchment. Everything was going according strictly to his plans, and therefore his jolly mood was spreading; even Mrs. Patmore gladly received a bunch of flowers from the thought-to-be-a-cold-sophisticated-snobbishly-attractive-but-sometimes-having-a-tendency-to-open-up- an Earl Barrow.

'Thomas, I… have…words…what happened to you? Are you certain that this…Oh my dear…' Her cheeks reddened and she turned away to wipe away a tear.

'May you have a wonderful day, Mrs. Patmore.' With one last glance at her, he spun around and glided, yes _glided_ towards the staircase upstairs.

He also declared later that day that Daisy's new apron 'was beautiful beyond imagination' and few moments later he was nearly being the cause of her faintness. But after she gathered her breath, she asked very lightly, though with an evident concern 'Thomas, are you well today?'

He assured her that he was merely trying to be polite and also wanted to support their small talk. On this statement she replied nothing, and smiling weakly returned to her duties.

But then, as the time for lunch was coming closer, he spotted someone while approaching the entrance door. Someone very ….

_Familiar?_

He could have been fooled to think that he saw a man in woman's dress, for a split of a second he perceived with his srcutinising eyes, well-polished shoes that could only belong to a ceratin type of man?! She was wearing v_ery nice sewed silky dress, with an absolutely big ludicrous hat, though. _

But not today.

In an instant he politely approached the young 'lady'. She was surprised and confused, not wanting to give away any details of her visit. Moreover she was keeping her head down and speaking in a very pinched voice_,  
_occasionally touching her curly ginger hair. Which was rather suspicious.

_Ginger? What a coincidence. Indeed, the hair is luxurious. If I had such hair, I wouldn't need to use lots of pomade…what am I thinking?!_

_Concentration._

'Oh excuse my clumsiness…. but do you happen to know, if um.. if there are any threads in this,' she looked over his shoulder. ' this house?' the lady has spoken at once, looking somewhat shyly and secretive at Thomas.

_Umm..threads?_

'I beg your pardon? This house, young lady, has all kinds of silver needles as well as threads in every possible and not possible colour!'_ He uttered, and in that moment he almost regretted his harshness, but it was seemed that the 'lady' had nerves._

_Her stoic composture and low voice nearly revealed her true identity.  
_

_She was appealing to him, yet he wasn't completely sure why?!_

'You see, I have few holes on my beautiful and expensive dress, and I cannot let myself attend a very special dinner with my dear fiance and our dear guests, so if you could help me, I would be very grateful.'

_And she was remarkably tall…_

'Alfred!'


	2. Chapter 2

'Alfred what are you insinuating?' Thomas was trying to keep his face neutral, but couldn't help the light smile, which appeared on his lips after he spotted the remnants of bright red blush on already so reddened cheeks.

_Powder blush, how wise!_

'Ah..um.. I beg your pardon! I am Ivory Clarson, the famou-'

'Alfred, stop pretending I know who you are.' Thomas sighed, dramatically rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Oh no, Mr. Barrow! What is he even doing here? Ah what am supposed to say?! _

_He's coming closer. Ahh... don't panic, don't panic.. don't you dare panic Alfred Nugent!_

Alfred was contemplating the running. Strangely so but the idea of opening up to Mr Barrow wasn't so bad after all, but who knew maybe he could help him?

_Don't be silly, just say that he's mistaken and keep going until you reach the forest._

Alfred coughed and said very firmly. 'In the slightest, I don't know what are you trying to say, but I have to leave you for you are no help at all.' then he turned around and with all his grace ( _lessons from Daisy should not be wasted_) proceeded down the path.

He thought that maybe, maybe Mr. Barrow would think that it doesn't matter to him and went away, but how wrong Alfred was.

In a matter of minute, someone's very delicate hand touched Alfred's shoulder and turned him, just that delicately around. The very curious and in the same time serious eyes met the scared ones. Alfred's mouth went dry and now he knew that there was no chance he would run from the under buttler's firm grip and eyes as if made of steel.

'Dear..khm..lady, would you mind explaining what are you implying?'

Alfred was at loss for words and all his stance became so vulnerable.

_I need to prove my manliness! Despite the circumstances and all this absurd I shall not give Mr. Barrow the satisfaction of victory, for the winner is me._

For a whole minute Thomas was studying amusingly Alfred's face, and all the thoughts that was circling in his head was all written on his reddened face.

'I need a reasonable explanation to this.' Thomas said, with eyes pointing at the dress and especially at the horrible looking hat.

Alfred licked his lips, nervously and stepped from one leg to another.

_'So lady-like.'_ Thought Thomas.

'So? What is it?'

'Would you mind, Mr. Barrow getting your hand off of me silky dress.'

'There admitted. Of course.' Thomas let go of Alfred's shoulder and now was smiling so cheekily. 'Alfred, honestly what made you dressed up like a girl? Well, this dress is very good choice, how did you manage to do that?'

Alfred's face by now was a big colourful blossoming flower. 'I.. need to att-end the ..um competition, but they said that only women, young women are allowed to enter the competition and I thought that-'

'That stealing her Ladyships dress and, completely not her hat, ' Thomas knitted his brows and suppresed another laugh. 'As well as powder your face would help you with it, I presume?'

'You forgot about the perfectly fitted wig, which my dear friend-'

'I did not.'

Another hearty laugh.

'Mr. Barrow, I assume that you may find it very amusing and silly, but it is a matter of will I be able to bake sweets and doughs and finally doing something which I really want to in my life or not.' Alfred cried out, but pulled himself together and continued. 'Also, I did manage to out-witt you, Mr. Barrow, so now I am perfectly confident and know that I can do it.'

'Out-wit me? For a split of second.'

Alfred shook his head. 'No at all, if I wasn't so distracted by thinking of mending my dress and your, so even presence you would never thought it was me.'

Thomas rolled his eyes.

_So stubborn as ever._

'Mr. Barrow, please can you help me? I will be polishing the silver cutlery all week?' Alfred fluttered his eyelashes and pouted his ridiculously orange lips.

It was an absurd, but yes it was true Alfred Nugent has managed to do something that no one has ever done before - amazed the Mr-I-look-through-you-and know everything Barrow.

'Alright. But on one condition.'

Alfred beamed with joy. 'What is it?'

'A proper hat'

'A proper hat, indeed.'

And they started laughing so heartily.


End file.
